Downrigger fishing apparatuses conventionally employ both a weighted line and a fishing line that are wound on separate reels. The weighted line runs over a guide pulley on the stern of the boat and is provided at the free end thereof with a relatively heavy weight that typically weighs 10 or 20 pounds and sometimes is referred to as a "cannonball". The weight carries the line downwardly in the water at a relatively steep angle. The fishing line is detachably fastened to the weighted line; and the terminal portion thereof trails behind the latter a short distance above the weight on the end of the weighted line. When a fish strikes a lure on the trailing end of the fishing line, it disengages the latter from the weighted line so that the fisherman can play the fish in the conventional manner. In practice, the weighted line is reeled in quickly after the strike to prevent the two lines from tangling.
Both the weighted line and the fishing line usually are trailed at relatively slow trolling speeds that permit the weight to keep the lure at the desired depth which frequently is relatively deep. Thus if the bottom is not flat, it is not unusual for the deeply submerged weight and lure to ride over high areas of bottom that may be rocky or weed covered. In these situations, the weight, being some distance below the lure, touches bottom first and bounces along or is dragged through weeds. Both of these conditions cause the weight at the end of the line to bump and bounce along, and as it jerks free of entanglements the rebound action sometimes causes the weighted line to wedge or tangle in the guide pulley.
Conventional guide pulley assemblies available on the market are constructed in such a way that it is difficult to clear the weighted line if the jerking, rebound action causes it to flip out of the pulley groove and to jam tightly between the pulley wheel and the pulley housing or to snarl and tangle in the groove of the pulley wheel. Occasionally, the line becomes so tightly jammed or tangled that it is necessary to disassemble the pulley assembly in order to free the line and if the boat is in rough water at the time, it may even be necessary to run the boat back to the dock where the water is relatively quiet. Manifestly, considerable time may be involved in doing this and this time is wasted insofar as the fisherman is concerned.